


I kissed a girl

by PancakeNumberTwo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (kind of), Canon Compliant, Cheating, Drunken Kissing, F/F, F/M, Season/Series 01, Sexual Experimentation, Song Lyrics, Song: I Kissed a Girl (Katy Perry), Underage Drinking
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24560719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeNumberTwo/pseuds/PancakeNumberTwo
Summary: And she likes it.Et elle aime ça./!\ This one is in French guys! Browse my works for the English translation. ;) /!\
Relationships: Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore (mention), Lydia Martin/OC





	I kissed a girl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [I kissed a girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964714) by [PancakeNumberTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PancakeNumberTwo/pseuds/PancakeNumberTwo)



> Bonjour, bonsoir,
> 
> Voilà une petite song fic sur la chason éponyme de Katy Perry. Tout est dans les paroles, je n'invente rien... Je partage juste une vision de mon cerveau quand j'ai réécouté les paroles pour la première fois, il y a peu.  
> Qu'on soit d'accord, je ne cautionne pas tout dans cette fic, mais je voulais essayer d'écrire un personnage un peu différent d'habitude. Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi... :p A vous de voir.
> 
> (Pour info, dans ma tête, cet OC pourrait aussi bien être Allison qu'une parfaite inconnue. Je dis ça, je dis rien... Des bisous !)
> 
> P n°2
> 
> Enjoi. <3

# I kissed a girl

Lydia avait décidé que cette soirée était mauvaise avant même d’y avoir mis les pieds. Dans ce genre de situation, elle évitait la soirée en question mais, cette fois-ci, la fête était organisée par une amie de Jason et elle n’avait pas pu trouver d’excuses pour refuser l’invitation son petit-copain. Elle devait pourtant avouer préférer mille fois l’idée de rester chez elle à lire un livre intelligent plutôt que d’avoir à affronter cette foule de cons.

Elle était donc là, perdue au milieu de la foule des cons en question, s’accrochant à son gobelet rouge comme une naufragée à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle avait essayé de suivre la partie de beer pong entre Jason et les autres membres de l’équipe de cross mais avait rapidement abandonné. Elle s’ennuyait fermement et même la musique ne réussissait pas à la distraire. 

Dépité, elle allait pour s’asseoir sur un canapé lorsqu’un couple soudé par leurs lèvres la bouscula.

« Prenez-vous une chambre ! S’emporta-t-elle. »

Elle s’effondra sur le canapé, se sentant humiliée et seule. Sa bière s’était partiellement renversée sur son chemisier qui collait à son épaule et devenait transparent sur son sein gauche. Avec un soupir exaspéré, elle descendit sa coupe d’une traite puis vola celle de sa voisine sans qu’elle ne s’en aperçoive. Se bourrer la gueule était son dernier recours car Jason ne manquait jamais de lui en vouloir de se ridiculiser en public mais, à l’instant, elle n’en avait plus rien à faire.

Un gobelet et demi plus tard, sa tête tournait joyeusement, la musique paraissait meilleure et ses voisines étaient devenue à la fois intéressantes et drôles. Ces dernières étaient pourtant toutes aussi déchirées qu’elle. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment-là qu’elles repérèrent une nouvelle arrivante dans la foule. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, ses boucles détachées balançant au rythme de sa danse. Elle ne portait pas de tee-shirt, dévoilant sans honte un ventre un peu gras et une poitrine généreuse. Elle était plutôt grande et ses jambes semblaient absurdement longues dans ce short absurdement court, ses cuisses redessinées par des collants à résilles larges.

_This was never the way I planned, not my intention.  
I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion.  
It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on.  
I'm curious for you, caught my attention._

Lydia sentit sa curiosité piquée à vif, incapable de placer un nom sur ce visage inconnu jusqu’à ce jour. Une vague de chaleur l’envahit alors qu’elle la regardait danser au milieu de cette foule, son corps se collant à celui de ces inconnus, n’esquivant pas les mains qui s’aventuraient sur ses cuisses ou ses hanches. La blonde ne saurait dire si elle était jalouse de la liberté de cette fille ou jalouse de tous ceux qui la touchaient. Puis l’inconnue leva les yeux et Lydia sentit sa gorge se sécher.

Elle se lécha lentement les lèvres, incapable de quitter la nouvelle arrivante des yeux, la brune lui sourit. Lorsqu’elle fit signe à Lydia de la suivre, la blonde bondit sur ses pieds, surprenant ses voisines qu’elle salua sans plus de cérémonie. Elles lui rendirent son salut avec des regards un peu vitreux. Verre à la main, elle rejoignit l’inconnue dans le hall d’entrée sombre. Elles étaient seules.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

La brune l’attrapa par les hanches et Lydia se laissa faire, noyée dans ses yeux bleus maquillés au crayon noir. L’inconnue se balança langoureusement au rythme de la musique, diminuant la distance entre elles. Lydia se laissa manœuvrée, reculant jusqu’à sentir le mur dans son dos. Ses yeux tombèrent inconsciemment sur les lèvres face à elle et elle se sentit hésiter. La brune lui laissa tout le temps et toutes les chances de s’enfuir mais Lydia était prise au piège de sa propre curiosité. Elle avait juste envie de savoir ce que ça faisait d’embrasser une fille, de mentir à Jason, de le tromper même, de le faire juste sous ses yeux et d’aimer ça.

La blonde combla la distance d’elle-même, jetant ses bras par-dessus les épaules de sa partenaire, joignant ses mains derrière sa nuque. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et pulpeuses, elles avaient goût de bière et de cerise.

_No, I don't even know your name, it doesn't matter.  
You're my experimental game, just human nature.  
It's not what good girls do, not how they should behave.  
My head gets so confused, hard to obey._

Lorsqu’elles se lâchèrent, Lydia combattait pour l’air et son cœur battait la chamade, cognant contre ses côtes suffisamment fort pour faire mal. C’était excitant au-delà des mots. Un rire lui échappa et elle se félicita qu’il sonne plus charmeur que bourré.

« Alors ? Demanda la brune à son oreille et un frisson la parcourut.

\- Alors j’espère que tu ne comptes pas t’arrêter maintenant…

\- Moi non, mais je n’ai pas le droit à un petit nom à crier quand tu me feras jouir ? »

Lydia sentit une main remonter entre ses cuisses puis presser fermement contre sa culotte. Son sang ne fit qu’un tour dans ses veines. La coupe qu’elle tenait dans sa main lui échappa, éclaboussant leurs pieds au passage mais elle s’en fichait. Sa partenaire ricana à sa réaction puis recommença, lui arrachant un gémissement au passage. 

Le jeu partait bien plus loin que ce que Lydia avait prévu, bien au-delà de sa zone de confort. Elle savait qu’elle ne devrait pas tenter sa chance mais elle était d’humeur à braver les interdits ce soir. Elle poussa un autre soupir alors que sa partenaire continuait de masser son clitoris au travers de ses vêtements, visiblement très satisfaite de ses réactions. Face à l’absence de réponse articulée, la brune allait reformuler sa question quand Lydia l’interrompit. Glissant son pouce entre les lèvres entrouvertes de l’inconnue, la blonde vint caresser sa langue. Elle sentit un piercing chaud sur le bout de son doigt et frissonna. Des dents la mordillèrent doucement en signe de défi.

« Tu n’as pas l’air du coin … Parla finalement la blonde. Ce n’est pas pour me venter mais tout le monde me connaît ici. Rien que pour ça, je ne te dirais rien. »

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

La brune gémit contre son doigt, frissonnant au ton autoritaire, et Lydia la lâcha pour glisser une main dans son short. L’inconnue se passa la langue sur ses lèvres, ses yeux maintenant noircis par ses pupilles. Elle semblait aimer le jeu tout autant que Lydia et elle n’insista pas, n’offrant pas son prénom non plus. La blonde se hissa alors jusqu’à sa partenaire et réunit à nouveau leurs lèvres.

Elles étaient impatientes, pressée par l’envie. Et Lydia riait contre ces lèvres et cette langue qui n’étaient pas celles de son copain, trop possessives et ravageuses face à la douceur avec laquelle Jason l’embrassait. 

Entre cette fille et elle, ce n’était pas de l’amour, c’était de la folie et elle aimait ça.

_Us girls we are so magical,  
Soft skin, red lips, so kissable.  
Hard to resist, so touchable.  
Too good to deny it.  
Ain't no big deal, it's innocent._

Lydia s’accrocha avec une énergie proche du désespoir à cette inconnue, une main dans son short l’autre dans ses cheveux. Elle buvait ses soupirs, dévorait ses lèvres rouges à la cerise, brûlait contre sa peau. Tout son corps était en feu, elle voulait plus, elle voulait tout ce que cette fille avait à lui donner ce soir. La brune semblait tout aussi défaite, tout aussi désespérée, attrapant la main de Lydia dans ses cheveux pour la mettre sur sa poitrine.

La blonde hésita un instant, sentant les seins rebondis et pleins d’une autre femme sous ses doigts pour la première fois. Son appréhension fut rapidement chassée lorsque la brune l’attrapa aux hanches à deux mains. Elle glissa une cuisse entre ses jambes et commença à rouler du bassin. Lydia sentit sa tête partir en arrière et rencontrer le mur froid avec soulagement, les soupirs lui échappant de manière incontrôlée.

Elle se reprit lorsqu’elle sentit la brune lui sucer le cou et, même si ce qu’elle était en train de faire était délicieux, elle ne pouvait pas laisser de marques que Jason pourrait trouver. Lydia entreprit alors de lui rendre la pareille. Nichant son visage sous son menton pointu, elle suça sa jugulaire, lécha indécemment sous son oreille, mordit dans la chair à presque la faire crier.

_I kissed a girl and I liked it, the taste of her cherry chap stick.  
I kissed a girl just to try it, I hope my boyfriend don't mind it.  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right.  
Don't mean I'm in love tonight.  
I kissed a girl and I liked it (I liked it)._

A un moment, Lydia s’était rappelé qu’elle ne faisait que goûter, qu’elle cédait simplement à la curiosité, qu’elle ne voulait qu’embrasser cette fille. Puis elle avait oublié, elle s’était oubliée et elle était maintenant haletante, à chasser un orgasme qu’elle savait encore loin mais qu’elle devinait délicieux. D’une main sur le bassin de la brune, l’autre dans son soutien-gorge, elle se perdit dans le rythme de leurs corps, le frottement entre leurs vêtements et leurs peaux. Sa culotte était trempée entre ses cuisses, ses cheveux collaient à son front et elle sentait la salive au coin de ses lèvres.

« Hu-humm. »

Un raclement de gorge les sortit de leur petit monde où elles existaient seules, juste elles deux. Elles se lâchèrent immédiatement, la brune reculant plus sous le coup de la surprise que de la honte. Lydia, collée au mur froid, les bras le long de son corps, se sentait glacée sur place. Elle releva lentement les yeux, inspirant lentement alors qu’elle découvrait presque tremblante la silhouette appuyée dans l’encadrement de la porte qui séparait le hall où elles étaient du reste de la maison.

« Stiles, constata-t-elle froidement. »

Il ne semblait pas savoir où se mettre, son regard fuyant le sien, mais il ne bougea pas d’un pouce pour autant. Elle s’efforça de ne pas paraître soulagée mais elle savait qu’elle perdait beaucoup de sa façade quand elle buvait. Sa partenaire jeta un regard interrogatif dans sa direction.

« T’es qui toi ? Demanda finalement la brune au nouvel arrivant. Qu’est-ce que tu nous veux ? Tu ne vois pas qu’on était occupées- »

Elle n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit que Lydia la fit taire d’un geste.

« Tu n’es pas du coin, constata Stiles en relevant ses yeux vifs vers l’inconnue.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? Interrompit la blonde.

\- Toute l’équipe de cross était invitée, commença-t-il avant de baisser les yeux sur ses chaussures et finir après un instant d’hésitation. Au cas où tu l’aurais oublié, je fais encore parti de l’équipe. »

Il se tut quelques instants et, voyant que personne ne bougeait, il ajouta :

« Ce qui inclut aussi Jason. Dis-moi si je me trompe mais vous êtes encore ensemble, non ? (Son regard s’aventura sur Lydia et il se lécha nerveusement les lèvres.) Parce que si vous vous êtes quittés, je veux bien tenter ma chance.

\- Un seul mot de ce que tu viens de voir à qui que ce soit, articula alors la blonde en s’avançant si proche de lui qu’elle pouvait sentir toute la chaleur émanant de son corps. Un seul. Et je ne donne pas cher de ta peau.

\- Et donc, pour ce rendez-vous ? Tenta faiblement Stiles, un demi-sourire timide aux lèvres.

\- Dans tes rêves, puceau, lâcha-t-elle en le poussant hors du chemin. »

Ignorant les protestations de la brune, Lydia traversa le salon toujours plein de gens bourrés qui dansaient les uns contre les autres. Elle fila droit en direction de la cuisine et de la table à beer pong, là où elle avait bu Jason pour la dernière fois. Il avait intérêt à avoir des capotes sur lui…


End file.
